Inseguridad
by LeiaAlexan Sw
Summary: Spencer Wrigh y Billy Joe Cobra estan enamorados secretamente el uno del otro, lo que empieza como un día común y corriente, en la tarde tal vez se encuentren algunos sentimientos...(Si ya se Mal Sumary) Yaoi (ChicoxChico) Ectofeature
1. Chapter 1: Inseguridad

_**Hola a tod s, hoy les traigo un One-Short (por ahora), es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de como es que se publica una historia de varios caps, asi que por ahora, hare One-Shorts, espero que sean de su agrado. Este está basado en el comic de DTMG llamado: Inseguridad, acá les dejo el link de un video para que puedan ver el comic.**_

 _ **watch?v=s9OQDqNTmTQ**_

 _ **Nota: Estos One-Shorts pueden ser basados de cualquier cosa, tema o serie, así que no voy a hacer solo de una. (ojo, son basados así que puede que le cambie algunas partes)**_

 _ **Nota 2: Los derechos de mis One-Shorts son de sus respectivos autores (claro excepto alguno que otro OC de mi parte :D)**_

 _ **Serie: Dude Thats My Ghost/ Ey, Ese Es Mi Fantasma**_

 _ **Pareja: Ectofeature (Billy y Spencer)**_

 _ **Si han visto la serie, ya conocen a los personajes, y si no véanla antes de leer esto, si te gusta el Yaoi, léelo con toda tranquilidad, si no entonces no sigas leyendo y aquí nada pasó.**_

 _ **Bueno mejor los dejo de aburrir, ahora sin más el Fic!**_

 _ **-Capitulo Único-**_

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

 **E** ra un día común y corriente en Beverly High, claro si a normal se le puede decir que tu primo fantasma te levante casi al mismo tiempo que tu querido despertador. Y este era el caso de Spencer Wright un joven de 15 años aspirante a cineasta de películas de terror, por mucho terror, zombies y efectos especiales que halla en la cabeza de este chico, su primo Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe Cobra lo medio atormenta a la hora de despertarse, no es su culpa, la culpa de todo la tiene su primo por ser genial cuando te abraza a la hora de dormir, esa frescura increíble rodeándolo y manteniéndolo seguro ¿Quien desperdiciaría algo así?, si fijo estaba loco, loco si pero por cierto fantasma que tenía en esos momentos, casi que gritándole que se despierte.

 _ **-Pov Spencer-**_

 **T** engo a Billy saltando y gritándome que me despierte, no quiero, más no me voy a hacer el de rogar con alguien como Baruch. Me despierto y lo encuentro medio ansioso flotando encima de mi.

Hola dormilón -Dice gracioso

Hola Billy... Que hora es? -Pregunto curioso, pues es día sábado y el sabe que **AMO** dormir los sábados.

Alrededor de las 12:00 del medio día -Responde

¡¿QUE!? -Grito abriendo los ojos lo más que puedo. Tan tarde es?- OH NO...RAJEED...Me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar- Repito como unas 1000 veces.

Tranquilo Bro

Tranquilo acaso estas demente?!

No puedo creerlo, prometí a Rajeed que lo ayudaría con un video "Romántico" para Lolo. Salgo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, me visto como un rayo y corro no tengo ni idea a cuanta velocidad pero suficiente para dejar a Billy corriendo (Mejor dicho flotando) detrás de mi.

Alfin llego al Wi-Fri , y encuentro a un Rajeed muy... ¿Tranquilo? Y ¿Relajado?, ok esto si era raro, normalmente Jeepter casi me ahorca si llego tarde. Camino y me siento a un lado de el.

Hola Jeepter, lamento el retraso...- Digo esperando un golpe, un insulto o algo, pero lo único que responde es:

Tranquilo Spence, cualquiera puede atrazarse- Lo dice con confianza, tranquilidad...

(*OK, esto ya es más raro, es que... ¡PARECE BILLY JOE COBRA, POR DIOS!, eso no es algo que se vé todos los días... Y eso asusta... Que estoy diciendo? Que Jeepter se parece a se cantante encantador, es decir de ese loco? Y que me estoy asustando? YO?. Ok me va a dar algo si sigo pensando así*)

He...Jeepter...Todo ande bien amigo?

Perfectamente Spence, por que lo preguntas?

Nada, es solo que... Estas raro...

Ahhh, no no me pasa nada, excepto que hoy fué el mejor día de todos...

Y eso? Te ganaste la lotería?- Digo en todo de burla

Mucho mejor que eso o que pueda viajar a la luna, o que sea inmortal...

Guau, te debió haber pasado algo super...

Y lo fué... Hoy en la mañana caminaba viniendo para aca y me encontré con Lolo, pero estaba distinta... Se veía más amable... Hasta me dió una cita!

Guau, felicidades amigo

Gracias Spence, pero eso no es lo mejor, quiere que me siente junto a ella todos los días en la escuela!- Dijo con cara entre emocionado y enamorado/embobado- Ha y te perdono el hecho de llegar tarde, a demás, te doy permiso para irte a casa, ya no necesitó el video.

Bien, como quieras... Nos vemos luego!

Adios!

Bien será mejor que valla a la mansión, solo espero que Billy esté bien, no lo mencione cierto?, Billy se devolvió por un frasco de mantequilla de maní, por lo que sé, ahorita debe estar devorándose el frasco entero,bueno mejor voy rápido a la mansión

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

 **B** illy Joe Cobra está en la mansión devorándose el frasco de mantequilla de maní, tal y como lo había predicho el castaño, mientras comía pensaba en Spencer, hay que ver que Billy se ahoga en Spencer, casi todos sus pensamientos están dirigidos a el, desde el más infantil, hasta el más pervertido... No era su culpa que tuviera un primo tan adorable y encantador, lo quería y amaba más que así mismo, lo cual es mucho decir por su **GRAN** ego.

 _ **-Pov Billy-**_

 **E** staba deleitándome con mi manjar de los dioses...Solo hay tres cosas que no cambiaría por nada, bueno, tal ves solo dos, esas cosas son:

1- La Música

2- La Mantequilla de Maní Suave y sin trozos

3- Y 3... Spencer

Podría dejar la música o mi manjar de los dioses...Pero a Spencer no lo cambiaría por nada, ni nadie, se que pareciera que no tengo sentimientos, excepto un gran ego, pero los tengo y uno en especial está dirigido exclusivamente a Spencer... Se que está mal pues, el y yo somos primos, lejanos, muy lejanos, pero al parecer los demás no piensan igual, no me debería de importar, es decir, ya estoy muerto lo sé soy un fantasma en la extensión de la palabra, pero, me importa que el hecho de que esté muerto, es lo que me acerca y aleja de Spence, pues mi corazón es solo de el, lo admito estoy enamorado de mi primo, digan lo que quieran yo **AMO** a Spence, pero soy un cobarde, tanto en vida como en muerto soy un cobarde ya que o tengo fuerzas para decirle a Spence todo lo que siento por el. En estos momentos voy a mi cuarto... Bueno al de Spence... Bueno por ahora eso no interesa...

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

 **S** pencer llegó al rato, con Billy colado en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Llegando finalmente a la mansión Cobra. Spencer va a la habitación en la cual se encuentra el cantante, al verlo el fantasma lo saludó como siempre, platicaron, rieron, contaron chistes (uno mejor y otro peor que el anterior), y un largo encetera.

 _ **#Luego de un Raaaaaatoooooooooo#**_

 **S** pencer se encontraba en la computadora revisando los comentarios de su última pelicula, la mayoría positivos, unos cuantos consejos, comentarios negativos... Encetera.

Billy por su parte estaba flotando leyendo una revista de farándula sacada de quien sabe donde, y a la vez escuchando con audriculares su propia música (Definitiva Billy no tiene remedio: # ).

En eso Spencer se voltéa a ver al fantasma que... Está muy ocupado como para prestar atención

 _ **-Pov Spencer-**_

 **M** iro a Billy y se vé tan tranquilo y encantador, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora y un extraño calor en mis mejillas, a puesto a que estoy sonrojado. Y me dijo a mi mismo:

" ¡Esto se supone que no debía pasar!, no puedo creer que estoy enamorado de Billy. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

" Y si me confieso con el? Pero si el no me quiere de vuelta, podría arruinar nuestra amistad y de verdad no quiero que eso suceda..."

" ¡Ya sé! Le colocaré "la canción" Love Me y no importa lo que pase..."

Luego me acerqué cuidadosamente a donde estaba Billy suspendido, estaba completamente distraído, ese era el momento. Con cuidado saco el reproductor de música de su bolsillo. Escucho la canión que está sonando en esos momentos desía algo así:

" _Se que me quieres, pero yo te Amaré~ Hmmm~..."_

"Espero que esto funcione" pienso y cambio la música, por "la canción" Love Me.

Al segundo siguiente tengo en frente de mí a un Billy muy desconcertado. Se voltea hacia mi, y dice:

Bro?- Pregunta confundido

Si?- Respondo con un tono algo meloso

Te estas metiendo con mi lista de reproducción?

Ummm...

 _ **-Pov Billy-**_

 **M** e encuentro con un Spencer nervioso frente a mi.

Uh, si así es amigo, simplemente jugaba con tu reproductor MP3. Eh...Eh...Si- Dice nerviosamente

Eso no se lo cree ni el mismo, pero entonces escuché más claramente la canción:

"Oh, esta canción..."

"Oh, ya veo.." Pienso quitándome los auriculares. A puesto a que estoy sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo cual es irónico.

Me acerco a Spencer y le digo:

 _ **-Pov Spencer-**_

 **B** illy se me acerca y me dice:

Oh, ya se lo que estabas haciendo con mi lista de reproducción...

Siento su fantasmagórica mano en mi hombro, un escalofrío de temor me recorre todo el cuerpo...

 _ **-Pov Normal-**_

Spencer luego de que Billy dijera eso lo interrumpió gritando:

¡Lo siento! Lo hice porque no quiero arruinar nuestra amis-

No pudo terminar puesto que Bily ya había salio de un pequeño trance desde cuando Spencer gritó.

Relájate bro,- lo dice con tranquilidad mientras gira a Spencer para que quede frente a el, Spencer por su parte tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza- hay una razón por la cual la canción no ha funcionado... Y es por que yo ya estoy enamorado de ti.

Spencer se asombra y se sonroja,sobre todo por que la falta de espacio entre los dos estaba considerablemente reducida. Billy se cercó más y le plantó un beso en los labios a Spencer, suave, tibio, y bastante sincero.

Spencer no se lo creía ¡estaba besando a Billy! Y este le correspondía a sus sentimientos, sentía que las películas de romance no daban tanto asco ahora. Se sentía como el mismísimo paraíso en el infierno, sus labios endemoniada mente fríos eran suaves a la vez firme, pero ese beso tenía un sabor raro, limonada?, jugo de naranja?, mantequilla de maní?, no lo sabía pero ya le importaba un bledo solo quería vivir y gozar su primer beso.

Billy estaba en el cielo, hipotéticamente se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso, los labios de Spencer era tal y como los había imaginado, pero indescriptible mente mejor, eran tibios, muy suaves, y un tanto temblorosos, aunque no lo culpa, no es culpa de Billy ser un fantasma, para alguien que fué músico de talla mundial y que tuvo a miles de fans detrás de el, ese era su primer beso, si así como lo oyen ese fué su primer beso. Pero mejor no piensa en eso, ya mañana lo pensará con más calma...

 _ **Que les pareció?, el inicio me lo tuve que inventar pero según yo salió bien, no se ustedes. Déjenme un bello Review sobre mi One-Short y alguna idea para el próximo.**_

 _ **Bueno nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2: Complicaciones y Decisiones

_**Hola a tod s, se que pareciera que esto no tendría continuación pero ya ven que no es asi, calculo que seran como uno cap o más no se depende. Bueno mejor los dejo con el fic.**_

 _Chapter 2: Complicaciones y decisiones_

Amanecía en Beverly High, todo en calma y tranquilidad un día domingo. Spencer Wright un joven aspirante a cineasta de 15 años estaba durmiendo tranquilo, mientras alguien lo observaba...Ese alguien alguien era Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe Cobra. El fantasma estaba atontado, enamorado y **MUY** nervioso, sobre todo por que ayer se le había declarado Spencer, y lo había besado!

Sentía que la mañana era mucho más alegre hermosa, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que los padres de Spencer se enteraran de la relación bastante incestuosa que tenía con Spencer. Pero Billy ya estaba muerto, así que no le debía importar, pero aún así le importaba.

Le importaba el hecho de que pensaran que era un pervertido mujeriego que salía con su propio primo. De solo pensarlo se le desmoronaba el corazón **(Irónico no?)**.

En ese momento se dió cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, entonces Leia llega para salvar el día **(Ok no XD)**.

Se fué flotando a la habitación de Leia que, como el conocía bien estaba despierta y vestida, con un cuaderno y un lápiz en mano, si estaba componiendo, otra vez, eso o estaba anotando una de sus locas pociones, o haciendo un recordatorio o algo así **(Muchas cosas no creen? XD)**. Billy se acercó con cuidado ya que tenía audífonos puestos y no quería asustarla. Antes si quiera de llegar Leia levantó la vista y le sonrió con una cara que decía: "Sabía que vendrías". Cosa que dejó pasmado a Billy, quien no se lo esperaba, luego de 1 minuto de silencio Billy habló:

-Ey Leia, que onda?-Dice un poquito nervioso

-Ha hola Baruch, bien, pero no has venido a preguntarme eso o si?-Dice quitándose los audífonos.

-He...He...-Dice nervioso

-Dejame adivinar...Spencer?

-He...He...-Como rayos sabía Leia que venía por Spencer?- C-co-como?

-Facil, tu nerviosismo y esa cara de ena-embobado que tienes no te la quita nadie, a demás tu no tienes problemas **(cofcofMentiracofcof)** , así que supuse que es Spencer

Billy al oír esto se azuló (sonrojó) de un tono morado bien oscuro **(si es que eso es posible)** , Leia solo sonrió y guardó el cuaderno, y luego acercó una silla y dijo:

-Siéntate y cuéntame todo

Billy se sienta y cuenta todo lo de aye (desde su punto de vista), una vez terminado y luego de 2 vasos de agua Billy pregunta:

-Y que crees?

-Según mi punto de vista profesional...-Dice seriamente-Es...¡Super Genial!

-Que?-Pregunta atónito

-Si, es genial, es decir al fin diste tu primer beso...Y con Spencer, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti

-P-pero, no estas...Molesta?

-En absoluto, más bien no hallo la hora en que tu y Spencer sean novios...-Dice picara mente

-Pues, justamente vine por eso en primer lugar...

-Quieres saber como pedirle a Spencer que sea tu novio?

-Pues...Si

Pasó un silencio incomodo hasta que Leia dijo:

-Y...Que tal con una canción?

-Si eso servirá...Pero cual?

-Hmmm...Ya se-Dicho esto Leia le susurra algo a Billy, el cual parece estar más que de acuerdo.

 _ **Y eso es todo por este cap. Pero tranquis ya subo el otro**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	3. Chapter 3:Corazones Rotos

_**Hola a tod s, aca tienen el cap 2 (no pregunten).**_

 _Chapter 3: Corazones Rotos_

 _#Con Spencer#_

Spencer se levanta con toda la flojera del mundo, una vez medio-despierto cae en cuenta de que Billy no está en la habitación, lo cual es extraño,supuso que estaba en la cocina así que bajó a desayunar, abajo estaban todos los Wright, pero Billy no estaba. Jane le avisó a Spencer que Jessica tendría un campeonato así que se quedaría solo durante 3 días, lo bueno es que le dejaban dinero para que pudiera ordenar algo de comer.

Luego de que se fueran Spencer buscó a Billy por toda la mansión (bueno casi toda), pero ni rastro del fantasma. Iba a darse por vencido de no ser que escuchó música, y esta procedía del estudio. Spencer, quien no perdió ni 2 segundos de su tiempo fué derechito al estudio, pero lo que vio y escuchó ahí, le partió el corazón...

Billy si se hallaba en el estudio... Pero con Leia, y estos dos se veían más que felices, tanto es así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Spencer.

Estaban cantando, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y muy felices, justo en ese momento estaban cantando:

"Cada momento lo haces especial...Tu eres mi persona favorita, y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo, es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será..."

Ni bien cantadas estas palabras Spencer salió corriendo directo a su cuarto, hecho un mar de lagrimas. Por su parte Billy se había quedado petrificado al ver una mata de cabellos castaños salir corriendo.

Una vez en su cuarto Spencer lloró como nunca, pues tenía el corazón hecho trizas, es que, como pudo ser tan tonto como para dejarse que Billy le dijera tantas cosas? Seguro que usaba ese mismo truco con todas las chicas (y chicos, según el) que se encontraba.

Se sentía tonto, torpe y sobre todo sentía que iba a explotar de la ira que le causaba Leia. Y por que Leia? Por ser la única chica a la cual Billy no puede controlar con sus encantos.

 _ **Si se que son cortos pero tenganme paciencia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	4. Chapter 4:Malentendidos y Reconciliacion

_**Hola a tod s, aca les dejo el cap 4. (Si últimamente soy de pocas palabras)**_

 _Chapter 4: Malentendidos y Reconciliaciones._

 _#Luego de un Rato#_

Billy entra a la habitación, Spencer está acostado en la cama boca abajo.

-Hey Bro, como estás?-Dice con alegría

Silencio

-Ey Bro-Llama Billy con un poquito de preocupación

Silencio otra vez

-Bro?-Dice un poquito más desesperado

Nada (Maldito Silencio)

-Spence, que tienes? 

En eso recibe un almuadazo por parte de Spencer, quien solo se gira y grita:

-IDIOTA!

Y con eso sale corriendo al ático, o bueno en realidad al techo, solo quiere olvidarlo todo (Ojo pero no s piensa matar)

 _#Luego de un rato en el techo#_

Spencer está "tranquilo" en el techo, aunque con el sol casi fritándolo. Al rato Billy llega flotando lentamente, pues no quiere molestar a Spencer. Flota hasta quedar cerca.

-Spencer?

-Que quieres Cobra?-Pregunta en un tono algo frío

-Solo quiero saber que pasa, si quieres me voy, pero después de que hables-Dice firme y serio _ **(Milagro!)**_

Spencer nunca se imaginó a Billy hablando con semejante seriedad, a lo cual responde:

-Nada. Y porque mejor no te vas con Leia? Tal vez ella no te lance una almohada-Dice fría y sarcásticamente

Billy lo mira enternecido

-Que?-Pregunta al notar la mirada del fantasma

-Lo siento... Es solo que... Tienes celos de Leia-Dice en tono divertido. Luego de esto Billy rió como si no hubiera un mañana

-Que tiene de gracia?-Dice entre enojado y apenado

-Nada, solo que... Estas celoso de alguien que ya tiene novio.

Spencer se quedó mudo, es decir, Leia tiene novio? Y nadie le había dicho?

-Y entonces por que tan felices en el estudio?

-Porque yo estaba feliz de saber que sentías lo mismo que yo, y Leia estaba feliz por mi-Dice son simpleza

Spencer estaba atónito, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado tal respuesta.

-Billy, lo siento yo...-Comenzó a disculparse, pero no pudo ya que los labios de Billy chocaron contra los suyos.

-Tranquilo Bro-Dice Billy alejándose un poco- Cierra los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.

Spencer no tubo más remedio que cerrarlos

 _ **Si ya e que subo mucho, pero les tengo una mala noticia: estoy castigada un mes sin cp asi que no podre actualizar. No se preocupen la historia está lista, solo falta escribirla en la cp, es por eso que tendran que esperar un mes. Sean pacientes, el 03 o 04 de Enero vuelvo a ponerme en onda con esto. Feliz Navidad por adelanto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	5. Chapter 5: De Bro-Amigo a Novio?

_**Hola a tod s, se que dije que actualizaría en enero, pero pude usar la CP y así no dejarlos en espera, se lo que se siente. Ahora mi castigo será por unos días más, pero no importa, lo que importa es que actualicé. Y otra cosita: Ya tengo Face! Pueden buscarme como: Leia Alexan aparece una imagen de como es mi personaje (la imajen es y no mía, es de un juego llamado Heroine Creator, pero yo lo hice, no hice uno a mano ya que lo he intentado, pero no me chale, y no soy una gran artista que digamos asi que, mejor dejemos de hablar de mi y mis horribles dibujos y empiezen a leer)  
**_

 _Chapter 5: De Bro-Amigo a...Novio?_

Billy aprovechó esta acción para rociarlo con una de las pociones que Leia le había dado para la ocasión. Una poción para convertirlo en fantasma _**(Temporalmente no se asusten)**_ , luego de brillar con un azul transparente, Spencer se había convertido en fantasma y ni el mismo se había dado cuenta.

Billy lo llevó flotando hasta la playa, en donde ya se estaba por poner el sol _ **(El tiempo vuela no?)**_ , Billy roció a Spencer con otra poción para regresarlo a la normalidad y por fin habló.

-Spence, ya puedes abrir los ojos-Dijo en su oído, situado atrás de el

Al abrirlos Spencer descubre una cena cerca de la orilla de la playa, un poco informal _ **(No creerían que les daría una comida lujosa o si?)**_ ya que consistía de emparedados mantequilla de maní (sin trozos obviamente), jugo de naranja y algunos de los brownies de la madre de Spencer _**(que raro)**_. Se sentaron a comer en silencio, una vez terminaron de comer Billy colocó una canción en un reproductor MP3 _**(quien sabe de donde rayos lo sacó)**_ y se puso a cantar:

"Desde el día en que te vi sentí, como que, ya te conocía, un minuto fué suficiente, y ya sentía quererte...

Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente, de repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente, simplemente, pero siempre estaré, presente, aunque no puedas verme...

De locura, casi estamos igual... De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan..."

Spencer estaba sonrojado ante las palabras que Billy cantaba

"Y ya eres mi persona favorita, cada minuto a tu lado es genial, y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial, que ame más que estar contigo, cada momento lo haces especial..."-Cantaba Billy

Spencer casi llora al recordar lo sucedido en el estudio, pero ya estaba informado de que Leia no era ya un problema, así que se quedó callado a escuchar

"Tu eres mi persona favorita, y aun que no siempre lo ando diciendo, es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será..."-Canta acercándose un poco al castaño

Pero en esa partesita musical Spencer habla:

-Billy?

-Si, Spencer?- Pregunta un tanto preocupado

"Creo que por más que pase el tiempo, aunque llueva o truene, nunca pasará lo nuestro, al menos eso siento...

De locura, casi estamos igual...De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan..."-Canta Spencer, y en ese momento Billy sonríe con ternura

"Y ya eres mi persona favorita, cada minuto a tu lado es genial, y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial, que ame más que estar contigo, cada momento lo haces especial...

Tu eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, de decirte que te quiero..."-Cantan Spencer y Billy a a vez

"Apareciste justamente cuando estaba listo para quererte, y después de todo te fui a encontrar.."-Canta Billy

"Y ya eres mi persona favorita, cada minuto a tu lado es genial, y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que ame más que estar contigo, cada momento la haces especial..."-Canta Spencer

"Tu eres mi persona favorita, y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo, es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será...Y siempre así será..."-Finalizaron los dos muy cerca el uno del otro...

En eso Billy en vez de besarlo se aleja y ve a Spencer directamente a los ojos

-Spencer?

-Si, Billy?

-Spencer, hay algo que debo preguntarte

-Y, que es?

-Spencer Wright...Quisieras...Ser...Mi novio?

Spencer se acerca y lo besa, pero al segundo se aleja

-Claro...Billy Joe Cobra

El castaño vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez se queda muchísimo más tiempo, el cual gustoso le corresponde al beso.

Los dos saben que tienen sus defectos y virtudes, que son muy distintos, pero el amor que sienten sobre pasa todo eso. Billy sabe que no estará en la tierra como fantasma para siempre, peo sabe que estará junto a Spencer antes de que un día se valla definitivamente, pero es capaz de esperar lo suficiente como para ver a Spencer crecer a su lado, y su amor junto con el...Pues...Que pisa hay?

-FIN-

 _ **Si se que el final es muy cursi, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, bueno acá está el fin, pero pronto sabrán de estos dos, y tal vez con una historia más larga.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW**_

 _ **Nota: A alguien le saqué una lagrimita? O solo soy yo la sentimental?. Espero que les guste y sobre todo... Pliz ideas! Estoy en una crisis y no tengo ni una idea con estos 2 que tenga el genero de aventura *Hace un puchero* No es justo, mi cabeza da para cosas románticas y de Yaoi, pero no para la aventura.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Se que preguntaran por que la playa estaba vacía siendo domingo, y por que una cita en la playa. Bueno:**_

 _ **Repuesta 1: En Fanfiction todo se puede.(a demás de que no quería que los interrumpieran)**_

 _ **Respuesta 2: Por que en un parque no me convenía, y en el capitulo: Merman, los tres están en una playa de Beverly High.**_

 _ **Y se que preguntaran a parte: "Por que demonios el tiempo pasó tan rápido si eran "Ratos"?". Facil, en realidad lo que fué un rato, en realidad fueron hasta 3 horas**_

 _ **En fin, chao, chao**_


End file.
